witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Words Blondy von Worth
Words Blondy von Worth (워즈 블론디 폰 워즈 Wojeu Beullondi pon Wojeu) is a Mutant A-Class WH and a member of Team Blondie with Cougar Kunein. Being a Supporter, his master is Carena and he originated from the noble Worth Family. He is currently working as a spy for North alongside Eunryu and Samuel. Appearance Words is a tall, young man with long, blond hair. He has a triangular eye patch over his left eye. He wears the standard WH uniform, but carries no weapons. He does wear a peculiar necktie, with white and black diamonds criss-crossing it. It is unknown if Words actually lacks a left eye, or if the eye patch is some form of a seal or energy conduit. Personality Like Cougar, he hates witches with a passion, telling Cougar not to talk to one, as it "degrades" him. Words is shown to be serious as he stated that he doesn't joke or kid around, he also acts very stoical and can be hypocritical at times. He tends to talk of sin, such as when Halloween put one of her swords to Cougar's neck, telling her she is tainted with the sin of not knowing her place as a Supporter. He also dislikes bastard children and concubines, although Samuel insinuated that Cougar Kunein is one as well. Later revelations, however, suggest that his hatred for witches may be a pretense, as he is a "pawn" of the witch North. Story History Long ago Words was born into nobility. One day he gets captured and forced into a contract to become a supporter to Carena. Later on he was forcefully experimented on by his master and given power over gravity. Somehow, he managed to escape and capture his master. Soon enough he joined the WHs, pairs up with Cougar to form Team Blondie and becomes North's spy. Tasha's Memory Arc Two years prior to the storyline Words investigates the aftermath of Edea's power used against the Witch who attacked Tasha. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Words was present during Tasha's trial involving the death of a WH witch by a mana gun. When Cougar was in an argument with Eclipse and Alv, he tellls him to stop talking to witches as it degrades his status. Words is seen preventing Halloween from attacking Cougar, which provokes Tasha, Halloween, Cougar, and Worth into a dual match. Xing takes note of Worth's strength as he is one of the strongest. However, due to Vihyungrang's interference, the fight came to a halt. Later during the meeting held by Vihyungrang, Words, Cougar, and Eclipse managed to almost get into a fight between each other, only to be stopped by Xing. The Knight and Rose Arc After Vihyungrang's battle finishes, Words is seen in his room. Samuel approaches Words asking if it's okay for an A-Class to be so laid back. Words dismisses his statement and asks if Samuel finished dealing with Diana's memories. Samuel confirms this but states how much he enjoyed messing with other people's memories. This upsets Words so Words rudely calls Samuel a dirty bastard and tells Samuel to leave. when Samuel stays and keeps talking, stating that Cougar was also a bastard, Words finally gets annoyed enough to try and kill Samuel. He makes his arm heavy creating a small crater in the ground, and just as he was about to kill him, Eunryu shows up telling Words to end his joke. Words states that he doesn't joke but Eunryu then reveals that the three of them were spies working under North and that their plans may be disrupted without him. Escape from Britain Arc Like the other A-Class WHs, Words was ordered to go to Britain. He takes his master, Carena, in a metal coffin like container with him. After arriving he and Cougar were in their room while Felice served them tea. Words gets annoyed by the noise the other WH were making outside leading Cougar to question why the west HQ sent 10 WH while the north only sent 3. Words answers although he got a little annoyed when Cougar questioned Tania's strengh. Once they leave to the dining hall Words watches along with Tasha the commotion going on between Halloween, Ran, Monica, Cougar, and Bagira. He comments that Tasha was enjoying the commotion and adds that he looks forward to Tasha's and Halloween's seperation before leaving to eat. He appears to be the de facto leader of the pursuit group sent to take back Tasha Godspell. He managed to predict Tasha's moves and intercepts him before he and Halloween can leave. Tasha comments that together they could take Words down, but Words cue's Cougar who appears and attacks them from behind. As Cougar and Halloween leave to fight else where, Words is left to fight Tasha. Tasha uses his strongest gun on Words but is shocked when Words uses his micro black hole ''to absorb the attack and appear unscathed. Words has the uperhand during the battle by using his gravitation field to prevent Tasha from using close combat attacks, and simply absorbs any bullets aimed at him while throwing castle walls at Tasha at the same time. While stalling Tasha, Words mocks Tasha for believing to be number one, as he reveals himself to be the number one A-Class and Tasha to be ranked fifth. As he is stating this, Halloween sends Cougar flying towards them and then Cougar lands on top of Words. Cougar who is unaware of Words who is underneath him, is startled when Words mumbles for him to move. He then demands to know why Words was underneath him, triggering Words to angerly grab a castle wall and threaten to trample Cougar just as Cougar trampled him. Cougar who believes Words to be joking, comments that Words shouldn't joke so seriously as Tasha sneaks up behind Words and declares the tables to be turned. Words asks for Tasha's reasoning of saying this, to which Tasha replies that he and Halloween can aim for Words ''mini black holes blind spots and that as long as Cougar's there, Words' fighting powers will be restricted as his abilities cannot tell friend from foe. After staring at Cougar, Words decides that he'll use the full extent of his powers anyways and replies that he is not joking when Cougar tells him his jokes are scary. After East interferes, Words uses his Micro Black Hole to suck up Surtr's wall of flame. He acts ignorant when Varete appears and as a result, Varete slices of one of Words' arms although it is later reattached by Elmar. Before leaving, when no one was looking, Varete whispers "sorry" to Words causing Words to evidently get upset. Words is later noted to be in a bad mood by Eunryu when he returned to his quarters. Invasion Arc Words is dispatched to fight North along with Cougar, Choha, Tania Doberg and a few other A-Class WHs. Powers and Abilities Gravity (중력 Junglyeog): Words has the power to control gravity by touching the intended object or person and thanks to this power, he is acknowledged as the strongest A-Class WH. He gained this ability when he was forcefully experimented on by his master, Carena. His powers comes from mana, which is transferred from Carena to him which limits his functional radius around her. *'Weight': By changing the gravity pulling down on an object, he can make it either seem heavier or lighter. With this Words can lift heavy objects or crush intended targets into the ground. *'Gravitational Field': Words can create a gravitational field over a large area. Those who enter this area will be squashed flat. *'Micro Black Hole' (마이크로 블랙홀 Maikeulo Beullaeghol): Words summons a small black orb which will absorb everything within a radius excluding Words himself. Mana Supply (마력 공급 Malyeog Gong-geub): Like all supporters, Words receives his masters mana which can be used to enhance his physical abilities in many aspects. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed Words can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, supporters are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the supporter's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Equipment WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Relationships Cougar Kunein Cougar is Words' teammate and one of the only people Words shows emotion around. The two seem to get along well with each other despite their differences. Words seems to get upset when someone badmouths or threats Cougar as he tried to kill Samuel, and made Halloweens sword heavy when it was at Cougars neck although he most likely almost killed Samuel because he thought he was annoying. Cougar also shows a lot of respect to Words. Trivia *According to his Character Profile, his hobby is reading and drinking fine wines, he likes beautiful headbands, great wines, libraries and witch hunts and dislikes witches and their supporters. *Words' Zodiac sign is Virgo. Quotes *(To Samuel) "A dirty bastard child of a concubine also has a disgusting mind to go along with his status ... stop lurking around me and disappear."Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2008). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 7: Chapter 25: Page 20. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3071-9 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Supporter Category:Mutant Category:Witch Hunter Category:North's Group Category:Adversaries